carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shakedown (retelling)
Scene 1 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom/Stairs) Blake wakes up in the middle of the night and finds out that Krystle is gone. Scene 2 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom/Stairs) Blake finds Krystle walking in the grounds. She can't stand all the pressure. Scene 3 : Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Blake has given Jeff a new task - to find Steven. No one can seem to find him in Los Angeles after he went in search of Sammy Jo. Scene 4 : Santa Fe Hotel Steven is preparing himself to leave while Duane is still on bed. Duane demands $500 for the night. Steven did not understand that Duane is a hustler and refuses to pay. Duane is furious : he wants the money or else he will tell everyone, including Blake, about their liaison. As Steven refuses to pay, they fight. The hotel manager hears the noise and enters the room. He says the police is coming. Duane says it is Steven who tries to beat him up because he (Duane) wanted to stop their liaison. Scene 5 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Alexis is not thrilled with having Tony around the estate, especially when Krystle interacts with him on a daily basis. Scene 6 : Carrington Mansion (Upstairs Hall) Claudia arrives at the mansion with Nick. Krystle continues asking Claudia to clear her in order to assuage her guilt of shooting her (even if it was an accident). But Claudia wants her to stay away. Scene 7 : Carrington Mansion (Kitchen) Joseph informs Kryste the police is waiting for her in the library. Scene 8 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Krystle is having a bad moment with Lieutenant Holliman. Fortunately, Nick comes to save her. Scene 9 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Lieutenant Holliman also questions Alexis. She is more than pleased to telling about Krystle's affair with Matthew (she even lies and states that Krystle never accepted when Matthew dumped her and returned with Claudia) and that Krystle torn her her studio apart some weeks ago. Scene 10 : St Dennis Club Blake claims to Jeff he has an plan to stop Rhinewood. He is about to propose to Denver-Carringon's board members that the company isseues a hundred thousand shares of preferred stock redeemable for similar shares of common stock. Thus, the stockholders would have no rease to share their stock to Rhinewood. Scene 11 : ColbyCo (Dark Room) Cecil seems to get off watching the video of Blake in that hotel room in Las Vegas when Blake was meeting with "Logan Rhinewood". Then Cecil returns to his office a few seconds before Alexis comes in. Alexis convinces Cecil to hire Tony to work on his estate. It does not take much for Cecil to agree. Scene 12 : Carrington Mansion (Guest bedroom) Claudia, who is determined to find Lindsay, appears to be more and more disturbed. Scene 13 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby - exterior) With Nick Toscanni frequenting the Carrington mansion, Fallon thinks she can see more of her man. But Nick is more intersted to know what she learnt about Rashid Ahmed. Actually, not much. Nick is displeased with makes Fallon angry. She accuses him of being distant and only interested in finding Ahmed. And returning to Krystle. Nick tells her to call him when she grow up. Scene 14 : Memorial Hospital (Nursery) Fallon is with her baby. Jeff comes in and he is happy to see them together. He invites Fallon for lunch. Scene 15 : St Dennis Club During the dinner, Fallon asks questions about Rashid Ahmed. Where is he? Jeff is surprised at first but then understands that these questions have something to do with Toscanni. Fallon tells him that she knows about Nick's half brother. But Jeff makes her realizes that she dos not know everything about it : she has no clue that Nick wanted for revenge over Blake Carrington when he came to Denver. According to Jeff, if Nick wants to know more about Ahmed, it is maybe because he still does not trust Blake. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom)/Denver Carrington (Blake's office) Krystle calls Blake. He has not come home. Blake says he is about to leave the office. Scene 17 : Carrington Mansion (Upstairs Hall/Guest bedroom) Krystle goes to see Claudia but she is sleeping. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom)/Nick's House Fallon calls Nick. She tells him that Ahmed is still in Iran according to Jeff. Blake is not in contact with him anymore since he get his tankers back. Then she tells him that she knows that Nick suspected Blake to be responsible for Gianni's death. She states she knows her father, he would not have let Gianni - or any man - in jail if he had known. She orders him to forget about this story. And about her. She can't marry a man who has a grudge against her father. Then Jeff knocks on the door. He was happy to spend some time with Fallon and the baby and hopes it will happen again. Fallon kisses him. He can stay with her for the night. Scene 18 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Claudia tells Krystle that she (Krystle) lost the baby as God's punishment for causing her (Claudia) to lose Lindsay. Scene 19 : Santa Fe Police Station Steven has not enough to be bailed out but he does not want the desk sergeant to call his father. Scene 20 : Carrington Mansion (Mitchen) Alexis and Krystle have another argument. Scene 21 : Carrington Mansion (Fallon and Jeff's bedroom) Jeff tells Fallon he has an affair with a woman (he does not say it is Claudia) when she has an affair with Nick. Jeff really wants to make his relationship with Fallon work. She is not sure yet if she wants the same. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Lobby/Hall) Joseph informs Blake that Tony is taking a job with Cecil. Blake is disappointed to learn it. Scene 23 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) When Blake mentions it to Krystle, Krystle tells Blake it is one of Alexis's machinations to get Tony to keep quiet. Scene 24 : Carrington Mansion (Master Bedroom) Blake asks Tony what the deal is and Tony tells the truth. Scene 25 : Carrington Mansion (Art Studio) Enraged, Blake confronts Alexis. Alexis tries to plead her case and even brings up the child the two of them lost - Adam. Blake says the two swore never to mention Adam but Alexis cannot help it. Blake threatens her to leave the studio or else he will burn it with her in it. After Blake storms off, Alexis vows that she will not lose everything even though she lost Blake for the time being.